


Are you ever going to tell him?

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, handon is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Lizzie and Hope have a chat now that she knows who Hope is
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 40





	Are you ever going to tell him?

**Author's Note:**

> There might be typos and grammatical errors

Hope has been back at the Salvatore school for a few days now, and she’s done a successful job at avoiding Landon and Josie all together. Lizzie, not so much, her very first day back, well night since she moved back in with the help of Dorian since Ric wasn’t allowed on school grounds, turned up at in her room saying she remembers everything. Hope didn’t know what to say so she just let Lizzie rant at her.

So that’s how they got here, the day of the decade dance, they just finished shopping for their outfits and now are sitting outside in the town square. School was just letting out so Hope sees some of her old classmates from Mystic High, she’s made some friends over there, though when they see her around town they just look at her like they were wondering why she transferred when she just got there, if they only knew, she thought.

“So are you ever going to tell him?” Lizzie brings up telling Landon every chance she gets. Hope doesn’t know why, Josie was happy with Landon, and Landon was happy with Josie.

“What’s the point? He and Jo are happy. I don’t want to do anything to make them miserable or make them hate me.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “that is utter bull Mikaelson and you know it.” She turns to face Hope,

“Just because my love life is a mess, and practically making me invent fake boys, doesn’t mean hour’s should be too.”

Ah, so that’s what this was about. Lizzie just wanted to focus on someone else’s life.

“I can’t tell them Lizzie. I don’t want to be that cause of issues.”

“So what? You’re just going to sit here while the love of your life moves on?”

Hope turns away from Lizzie and looks around the town. One day, whether it’s tomorrow or next month or 5 years from now maybe she’ll truly mean this but for now it’s what she needed to say.

“Yes, because he’s happy.”

“Screw happy, I love Josie, and yes, she and the Hobbit have formed this great bond, or whatever, but you and him are endgame okay?”

“Screw Endgame.” Hope says as she gets up, she needed to be back at school. Get through this dance and go back to figure out when the next monster will attack.


End file.
